leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
The timeline is a display of a list of events in chronological order within the League of Legends Universe. 'Prehistory' These timelines encompass history predating the formation of Runeterra, as well as timelines after its formation until the emergence of Humans and human writing. Origins Events from the origins of the universe to the Creation of Runeterra. * Universe was formed. * Void came to be. * came to be. * Aurelion Sol forming the first Stars. * came to be. * Creation of the first Celestial beings. * came to be. * Founding of the stellar Empire of Targon. * Aurelion Sol created Runeterran Solar System. * Runeterra formed. Formation Events from the Creation of Runeterra to the emergence of Humans and human writing. * World Runes came to be. * Creation of Elemental Runes. * Formation of the continents of Valoran and Ionia. * Formation of the Blessed Isles. * Surface of Runeterra stable enough to support first primitive life. * Emergence of the first plant life. * Natural Spirits came to be. * born. * Emergence of first animal life. * Creation of Terrestrial Dragons. * Firstborn came to be. * born. * born. * born. * Ornn Terraforms the land what will eventually be called the Freljord. * Origins of Snow. ** Ornn constructs his home and calls it "Horn Hall". ** Anivia, annoyed by Ornn for he had felled her favorite perching trees to build his home, decided to teach him a lesson. In an attempt to tickle Ornns nose with her feathers, she had caused Ornn to sneeze a gout of flame that set fire to the bedsheets of his bed that spread to the flood. Anivia panicking, flapped her wings to fly away, but this only stoked the fire hotter with the dry Freljord air. Soon, all of Horn Hall was alight. The fire raged for days, darkening the skies with ash while Ornn slept through the whole thing. He awoke atop a pile of ashes in a very bad mood. But he did not know what Anivia had done. And to this day, she has never told him the truth. ** Ornn sought out to construct his second home, with non-flammable material. He fashioned himself a spade, a lever, and a fork. With these tools, he could dig for ore, move mighty pillars, and eat the delicious spiced cherries he so enjoyed. ** He hammered and shaped chunks of ore until a black mountain stood. Inside was a great forge that channeled the primordial molten flame from deep within the earth. He was pleased with his new home dubbed "Hearth-Home". ** Due to his home being hotter for even Ornn to endure, he dug a trench from the sea, straight to the mountain. The Seal Sister allowed cold waters to rush through the trench and cool the Hearth-Home. Great plumes of steam rose up. It took three days for the mountain to cool enough for Ornn. In that time, the ocean that fed the river dipped several inches. ** So much steam had risen from the waters that the perpetual blue sky was mottled with darkening gray clouds. As these new puffy forms gathered and cooled, they grew heavier and heavier until they burst with snow. ** It snowed for a hundred years, being the primary reason as to why the land later called the Freljord is covered in snow to this day. * Creation of Yordles. ** arrived on Runeterra. * Creation of modern Humans. * Creation of the first human settlements across Runeterra. History These timelines of Runeterran history detail recorded events since the creation of writing (which marks the beginning of history) to the present day. Ancient History Events from the creation of human writing to the fall of Shurima. * The settlement of the Hearthblood was founded by a croup of humans that wanted to dedicate their lives in crafting various weapons, tools, and objects. Their settlement was build under the mountain where Ornn's Hearth-Home was located. * Founding of the Kingdom of Freljord. * By this point humans have at least begun to colonize large areas of Runeterra for themselves, and tribes of humans can be found in the Freljord, sharing their lands with Ursine and Frost Trolls, who first appear in recorded history at this point. * Destruction of the Hearthblood. ** Volibear demands of Ornn for his workers to create weapons of war for him. With Ornn's refusal of such request Volibear took a piece of armor from the walls of Ornn’s forge. This action finally enrages Ornn and the two battle each other for six days. The battle ended with the destruction of the Hearthbloods and their homes. * Founding of Mount Targon. * Great Void War. ** Aurelion Sol tricked into Targonian servitude. ** End of the Great Void War. * Creation of the Vastaya. * Founding of Ancient Ionia. * born. * The Three Sisters, Avarosa, Serylda, and were born. * The Frozen Watchers arrive in the Freljord. * The Death of the God-Willow and the Birth of the Green Father. ** Before the Frozen Watchers can take over everything with their Iceborn horde, Ivern sets out to search for a means to stop them, travelling to the fabled land of Ionia, which is said to be filled with magic. Here he and his fellow warriors are escorted by the natives to Omikayalan, where the God-Willow is found. The Vastaya of the land slaughter Ivern's followers but Ivern strikes at the tree, killing it but being transformed himself into the next God-Willow. * Watchers enslave the Freljord. ** The Frozen Watchers appear in the Freljord. It is a mystery where they came from and why they came to the Freljord, though they set about transforming the native human population in to the iceborn, who are exceptionally long lived and have incredible magical powers. The iceborn are tasked with creating an empire for the watchers, which they do, plunging Valoran in to an ice age which presumably lasted for several centuries. ** his marks the first time in recorded history where true ice is used as a material for creation, and with it various tools and weapons are made by the iceborn. Artifacts such as the Frozen Mallet, Seeker’s Armguard and the Frozen Heart likely originated from this era. ** Three human sisters, Lissandra, Serylda and Avarosa become iceborn during this time, becoming important figures in the empire. Lissandra as a human was blinded by an ursine’s claws and thus is wholly committed to the watchers for giving her a form of sight again, who elevate her to the status of “Seeker”, their mouth piece to the people. ** Two of the three sisters ask for aid from Ornn to help them fight against the Watchers. Avarosa was the initial instigator for this request and Serylda request for the creation of a bottomless ravine. * Iceborn Rebelion against the Watchers. ** Avarosa led a rebellion to overthrow the Watchers, which culminates in a battle close to Ornn's bottomless ravine. The battle ended with the Iceborn throwing the The Frozen Watchers are thrown into the ravine. ** The three sisters requested from Ornn to constrict a massive bridge overlooking the Frozen Watchers in the ravine. Ornn, using a hammer constructed from a meteor gifted by the three sisters, built the bridge on his own. The bridge, was named “The Howling Abyss” (as the event was always remembered as when they threw the watchers “howling in to the abyss”). Howeever, without Ornns permission the Third Sister walked the length of the bridge, reciting strange incantations across the entire span. This turned the bridge into a crossbar that sealed the beasts below within the abyss, ultimately structurally weakening the bridge. The Three Sisters vowed never to speak of Ornn again. ** Ornn, meanwhile, realized he did not like people asking him favors, and threw his spade as far to the west as he could. Where it landed, no one knows, and its fate is lost to darkness. ** Then he turned east and threw his favorite eating fork as far as he could. It landed in the Great Sea. Later, a mer-king found a powerful trident at the sea-bottom, and still uses it to rule his kingdom. ** Following this Avarosa becomes the Frost Queen and rules the iceborn’s empire for an unknown period of time. ** Artifacts such as the Guardian’s horn and the Frost Queen’s Claim originate from this time period. * The War of the Three Sisters. ** Disagreements between Avarosa, Serylda and Lissandra eventually culminate in to a civil war that destroys the empire the iceborn built. Avarosa is killed, Serylda’s fate remains unknown, Lissandra goes in to hiding, corrupting a human tribe called the Frostguard for her own goals. ** The iceborn descend in to bitter infighting between tribes, and with no leader to unify them the empire collapses entirely. ** Lissandra sets about removing history of the frozen watchers from the world as a whole, as is mostly successful in doing so. She remains in power over the Frostguard secretly until the present day. * Founding of the Empire of Shurima, around the Oasis of the Dawn. * First records of . He remains a part of Shuriman culture for eon. * arrives on Runeterra. * Construction of the Sun Disk. * Aurelion visits Runeterra Again. * Void Rifts open up near Mount Targon. * Massive Void Rift sealed by Aurelion Sol. * Sun Disk is constructed. * born. * born. * Nasus and Renekton become Ascended. * Setaka becomes Ascended. * born. * Fall of Icathia. **Shurima and Icathia get in to a major conflict. What is known is that the Shuriman Ascended, led by Setaka, led the charge against Icathia in the hundreds. Setaka died near the end of the battle, Renekton claimed the broken weapon of an Icathian Warrior King that would later become his primary weapon. ** Wanting to revert the corruption and fall of his homeland, Zilean tries to use time magic but is ultimately locked in a temporal singularity. ** Icathia's Sai region becomes a place of Void infestation, ruled by of the Xer’Sai. *Siege of Nashramae. ** Shurima lays siege to the city of Nashramae, with Nasus and Renekton at the helm. Renekton almost burns the entire city to the ground, but Nasus stops him. * Nasus rediscovers the Tomb of the Emperors. * Fall of Shurima. ** born. ** born. ** Death of the Empress of Shurima and Azir's newborn brother. ** Death of Azir's father due to suicide. ** Azir is crowned Emperor. **Due to the machinations of Xerath and Azir’s attempted Ascension, Shurima’s empire collapses. The capital is blasted beneath the sands with all of its inhabitants being obliterated. ** Xerath, now an Ascended, is locked in the Tomb of the Emperors with Renekton, where he then works on corrupting Renekton and driving him to madness. Nasus goes in to self imposed exile at this time. , who had been imprisoned by Shurima, was set free and his fate after this remains unknown. ** The Sun Disc, with no power left, is buried beneath the sands and all knowledge of how to perform Ascension is lost with it. ** The people of Shurima scattered, living in nomadic tribes or around deltas and oasis’ from this point onwards. Middle Ages Events from the Fall of Shurima to the Founding of Piltover. * Darkin Wars. ** Darkin invade Runeterra from their world through a worm-hole. ** travels to Runeterra with the second wave of invaders. ** is defeated and sealed away within his magical sword. ** is defeated and sealed away within his magical scythe. ** Varus is defeated and sealed away within his magical bow by vastayan moon-stalkers and human mages in service of a golden-armored warrior queen. ** Golden-armored Warrior Queen uses Varus's bow in the final battle of the war, loosing the last bolt that broke the bridge to the darkin world forever. ** End of the Darkin Wars. * Founding of Modern Ionia. * Conquest. ** begins his crusade. The seat of his power is the Immortal Bastion. He either was already a lich or became one during his war. He resurrected by his necromancers each time he is defeated. ** The Immortal Bastion is successfully attacked and Mordekaiser's remains were hidden on the Blessed Isles. Without them, Mordekaiser's necromancers could not revive him and his defeat was seemingly final. * arrived on Runeterra. * Founding of the Empire of Noxus, centred on the derelict Immortal Bastion. * born. * Order of The Black Rose was formed. * became the matron of The Black Rose. * Orlon born. * born. * Humans nations begin to clamour around a new discovery; World Runes. Political tension follows as nations are unwilling to trust one another for fear of being unwittingly destroyed by these Runes. * Ruination of the Blessed Isles and the formation of the Shadow Isles. * Morderkaiser's remains are reanimated by the Ruination. He becomes a ruler of the Shadow Isles, rivaled only be the Ruined King himself. * Rune Wars. ** Tension reaches its boiling point and magical warfare erupts. Entire nations are decimated and the world is brought to its knees from the sheer amount of magic being used. At this point Ryze works with his master to try and claim the Runes and put them in hiding, while the world continues be imperilled. ** Ryze's confronts his master, Tyrus in Icathia who tried to use two World Runes to power himself. Ryze defeats him but willingly magically alters himself with his masters Runes to continue his journey of protecting Runeterra. ** The Brackern sense the magical conflict and choose to hibernate underground; opting to wait out the conflict with the hope that humanity will destroy itself and they can then live in peace again. ** End of the Rune Wars. * took her lustful form. * Refugies of the Rune Wars find a land with magic nullifying Petricite. * arrived on Runeterra. * Founding of the Kingdom of Demacia. * Start of the Demacian-Noxian War. * Death of Orlon. * Durand born. * was constructed. * Death of Jarvan I Lightshield. * Death of . * Demacian-Freljordian War. * Kinkou Order seals away the forbidden shadow techniques. * Founding of the city-state of Piltover. * Founding of the under-city of Zaun. Modern History Events after the Founding of Piltover and Zaun to the present day. * Events leading to the Birth of Progress Day. ** Zaun finalizes it's plans to destroy a portion of the isthmus connecting Valoran and the Southern Continent, allowing for safe sea passage between eastern and western Valoran. The plan involved using thousand of chemtech bombs to crack open an area of the land such that a cavern could be created, but the results were catastrophic, as in what seemed to be an accident the bombs triggered a series of earthquakes that completely destroyed the isthmus and sank large districts of Zaun and thousands of its citizens, while also leaking poisonous gas in to the city's surviving areas. ** , empowered by the prayers of Zaun's people, arrived and blew away the gas, saving many lives and being eternally remembered by Zaun's denizens, converting her from a goddess of faith for sailors to a guardian deity for Zaun. She has yet to leave Zaun following this event. ** Eventually Zaun was rebuilt. In order to regulate the oceanic passage they were built over, the Sun Gates were constructed, forcing all transport through the waters to be regulated by Zaun. This brought immense wealth to the city and likely led to Piltover's construction and elevation from Zaun, as the merchant clans were in control of most of the money coming through this trade route. ** Construction of the Sun Gates led to great changes in eastern Valoran and the eastern seas, as Noxus was from this point on able to more easily pool together resources from across its empire without needing land travel, and Bilgewater's pirates found the seas brimming with trade ships waiting to be plundered, feeding in to the criminal underbelly of the city. * Fizz arrived on Runeterra. * Founding of the Bilgewater Union. * Discovery of the he First Hex Crystals. ** In an effort to find suitable fuel sources for hextech, the Ferros Clan, led by Elicia Ferros, went on an expedition to Shurima. There they found the slumbering Brackern and attacked them, ripping their lifestones out of the creature's bodies. awakes and lashes out, killing several people. Elicia is injured and the Clan is forced to retreat. Several weeks later Skarner began his quest to recover the stolen lifestones, and succeeded in retrieving one. Many were brought to Piltover and were used to fuel hextech, becoming known as the first "Hex Crystals". The ultimate fate of these crystals remains unknown. ** This attack on the Brackern seemingly led others to also hunt the Brackern, but to what extent remains unknown. In the modern era, rings made from "sing-stone" are traded by the Shurimans of Uzeris. 80-90 Years Ago * born. * born. * Battle of Bard Mountain. ** Noxians attack the Bards; a society of Ionians living on a trio of mountains. At some point in the past they had made a deal with the celestial being they called “Bard” to safeguard a celestial egg of sorts and three altars in exchange for some magical benefit. ** The Noxian attack forces an elder of the village to use the egg’s power, sundering the mountain. This immediately alerts Bard, who swoops in and transports the egg and altars to a location beyond Runeterra. ** This is the the most recent known time Bard has intervened in Runeterran activities. * The Shroud. The first known furthest extents of any known Harrowing. 40-60 Years Ago * born. * born. * The Maelstrom. The frigate Light-Bringer’s Bane is swallowed by the sea while sailing to outrun the Black Mist. 20-30 Years Ago * born. * born. * born. * born. * born. * born. ** Gangplank killed Sarah's parents in a raid, orphaning her. * The Flower of Ionia. An Ionian fleet of unknown size lost to the Harrowing. * The Battle of Port Mourn of Bilgewater. The revenant Mordekaiser leads the Harrowing on a night of slaughter, and Port Mourn falls to darkness. * born. * born. * born. * born. * born. * born. * born. * born. * born. * born. * born. * born. * The Death of the Conqueror. The mighty galleon Conqueror is lost to the depths, along with 30 battleships. * Kusho and his two sons, Shen and Zed track down a serial killer known as Khada Jhin. Kusho has him incarcerated. From this point on all three men would be mentally scarred from having seen Khada Jhin’s murders. Jhin is from this point on imprisoned in the Tuula Prison. * born. * born. * born. * born. * born. * born. * born. * Zed, having come to struggle with his teachings after the Jhin investigation, looks to any means to surpass Shen, and finds the forbidden shadow techniques. He is banished but finds students of his own, and eventually leads them to destroy the Kinkou order. Zed personally kills Kusho. Shen survives and helps other Kinkou ninja do the same, and then sets out to rebuild the Kinkou. * Akali and Kennen join the Kinkou order. * The Shadow Falls. The Black Mist overcomes the defenses of the Southern Beacon of Bilgewater, and it sinks beneath the sea. Its guiding light is now lost to Bilgewater. * born. * born. * The Wild Hunt. Hecarim marshals a spectral host and lays waste to the port of Grey Harbor. * Events Leading to the Freljordian Civil War ** Ashe takes on leadership of her tribe and forms the Avarosan; a faction dedicated to uniting the Freljord in the name of peace and stability. ** Sejuani takes leadership over her tribe and forms the Winter’s Claw; a faction focused around conquering and battle, with the ultimate aim of uniting Freljord around these concepts. ** Lissandra the Ice Witch, under the guise of Lissandra the Ice Dervish, pledges the Frostguard to the Avarosan cause with betrayal in mind for later on. ** Tryndamere, after surviving an attack on his people by Aatrox, goes on a bloody campaign which eventually winds up with him becoming the Barbarian King ** Nunu and Willump leave the Frostguard tribe behind and wander the wastes before meeting Ashe and joining the Avarosan cause. ** Gragas destabilizes a potential conflict between the Avarosan and another tribe, earning everyone’s admiration and Ashe’s respect. ** Anivia senses a growing corruption in the Freljord and allies with the Avarosan in the name of protecting the frozen north. ** Olaf pursues his glorious death and eventually sides with Sejuani to find it. ** Udyr returns to the Freljord at the behest of the spirits and works with the Winter’s Claw to protect the land. ** Volibear becomes the chieftain of the Ursine and pledges them to the cause of the Winter’s Claw. ** Trundle, using his wits, manages to become Troll King and has his trolls working in a tenuous alliance with the Ice Witch. * With the help of LeBlanc and trickery involving Jarvan Lightshield IV, Swain manages to become Grand General of Noxus following Boram Darkwill’s demise. * Start of the Freljordian Civil War. * The Battle of the Serpent. A Blue Flame leviathan is goaded to the surface by a serpent caller to face the Harrowing. The Black Mist is dispersed before it reaches Bilgewater, but the giant from the depths is slain in the process. * The Battle of Knife Straits. ** An enormous Harrowing swells over Bilgewater, forcing Miss Fortune and Gangplank to fight together to keep it at bay. ** Nautilus appears and stands alone against the Harrowing, splitting its forces almost singlehandedly. Some go west and some go north, with a portion of the Mist being forced to contend with Nautilus. ** The north force arrives at Smuggler’s Cove and decimates it, leaving no survivors. ** The west force meets the combined armadas of Miss Fortune and Gangplank, and is thwarted. Bilgewater survives. * Events of Shurimas Ascension. ** Sivir's and Cassiopeia's expedition to Shurima. ** Xerath and Renekton are freed from the Tomb of the Emperors. ** Azir is resurrected. ** Azir becomes Ascended. ** Shuriman capital rises from the sands. ** Azir preaches to the nomadic Shurimans about a newly rebuilt empire. ** Azir terraforms the land around the capital. Restores the long dried up waterways, sending water through Shurima in to the capital and, presumably, the Oasis. ** Sivir, unsure about what the to do, leaves the capital and tries to put this ancient stuff behind her, to little effect. ** Xerath starts gathering people to serve under him and begins to build a power base in the long forgotten city of Nerimazeth. He also has the emperor’s lineage on his hit list. ** Renekton pulls himself from insanity long enough to conclude that Nasus betrayed him, and sets out to kill him. ** Nasus receives word about Xerath building a new empire from Nerimazeth, and prepares himself to confront the magus and also to find the emperor’s lineage before Xerath does. ** Cassiopeia, transformed by the poison of the Tomb of the Emperor’s guardian, looks to explore and utilise her new found powers to their fullest. She presumably returns to Noxus not long after these events. * Nami becomes the Tidecaller and ascends to the surfface world to track down the Aspect of the Moon. * Events of Burning Tides. ** Miss Fortune concocts and puts in to action a plan to get rid of Gangplank once and for all. She commissions Twisted Fate to steal a magical dagger from Gangplank and then tips of Graves, who’s still on the hunt for him. The two confront one another and this leaves Gangplank vulnerable. ** Miss Fortune’s attack on Gangplank leaves him nearly dead and with the population having not seen him survive Bilgewater descends in to chaos as the man who kept all of the gangs in check isn’t around anymore. ** Graves and Twisted Fate reconcile about what happened ten years prior, and resolve to leave Bilgewater behind and start their partnership up a new. Their sights are set on Piltover, both to perform a great heist and to get Graves a new gun. * Graves obtains his second gun, Destiny 2. * Gangplank is rescued by servants of the Buhru chiefs, and he meets Illaoi for the first time in a long time. Begs for her support and that of Buhru, and Illaoi sees he needs tested. He overcomes the test and Illaoi pledges the support of Buhru’s chiefs to Gangplank as he works to reclaim his title of Reaver King. * Gangplank has a prosthetic made for himself. * Events of Shadow and Fortune. ** A Harrowing sweeps over Bilgewater with Hecarim and Thresh leading the way. Lucian, Olaf and Miss Fortune are brought together by circumstance and fight the Harrowing in their own ways. Illaoi manages to perform a ritual to invoke Nagakabouros, which showers Bilgewater in the goddess’s light and repels the Harrowing, cleansing some of it and freeing many souls from its grip. ** Lucian confronted Thresh for the first time since Senna’s death. He learned Senna was imprisoned by Thresh, and has found new strength to both save her and destroy the Black Mist. ** Miss Fortune had revelations about herself and has resolved to clean up Bilgewater of all crime. ** Illaoi hopes to fix Bilgewater and has it in mind to work with both Miss Fortune and Gangplank to achieve this. ** Olaf failed to die and presumably went back to the Freljord. * Jhin is released from his prison and is currently on an assassination mission in Zaun for the Ionian government. * Events of The Bird and the Branch. ** Word of Azir’s return and Shurima’s revival reach Ionian shores, and Taliyah’s ears. Choosing family over Yasuo’s teachings she opts to return to Shurima to ensure her tribe’s safety. ** Over the course of weeks or months Taliyah finds passage to the Freljord, which she then crosses to take a ship around the west side of Valoran, winding up in the port town of Bel’Zhun, which itself is north of the Sai in Shurima. From there she skirted the Sai, going from town to town to eventually start heading inland. * Events of Bloodline. ** Taliyah finds a wounded Sivir outside of the city of Vakaura and tends to her wounds. Nasus and Xerath, both drawn by Sivir’s blood, venture to Vekaura to find her. ** Nasus meets Taliyah and Sivir, they exchange words and Nasus gives the two an amulet to hide them from Xerath so they can escape. He then engages in battle with Xerath, losing but living. Thanks to Taliyah’s efforts Nasus is able to get himself up and away with ease, and some of Vakaura’s population survive despite the city’s devastation. * Events of The Echoes in the Stone. ** Taliyah eventually splits up with Sivir and reaches the capital city; Shurima. There she hears the echoes of the people who died at Shurima’s fall in the stone, and ventures deep in to the bowels of the city to find her family. * Events of Progress Day. ** Caitlyn sniffs out potential Noxian spies in Piltover, and manages to out one named Tamara, deporting her to Bel'Zhun with discretion. Another, Colette, manages to infiltrate Clan Medarda's ranks. Vi began the process of interrogating a prisoner in relation to the spies, though whether she discovered anything about the second spy is unknown. * and arrive and set-up shop in Piltover. * leaves Piltover to live in Zaun with Jinx. * returns to herald change. Category:Lore